Natalie Sanchez is Not Human or Any Part Demon
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Natalie Sanchez is an outcast. But when she is almost kidnapped by Jace, she realizes she is more powerful and valuable than she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie POV**

He hit me before I knew it was even coming.

"Your going down demon" he whispered in my ear.

"For the last time, I'M NOT A DEMON!" I yelled, kneeing him in the groin. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Natalie Sanchez and I live in New York City. I'm the weird girl in your school who always wears black with her blonde hair never showing. I'm the one who you think could be a devil worshipper or some kind of serial killer. But I'm none of those things. I just am quiet, I like to read and I have no friends at all. Until I met _him_. I was walking back to my apartment in Manhattan late at night. I was arrogant and stupid then. I decided I would take a shortcut through an alley. I was walking and I heard a sound. I turned around and saw a boy. He had blonde hair like me and golden eyes. He seemed about seventeen, like me.

"What is a girl like you out so late?" He asked. I thought he was some kind of mugger or rapist. I turned around and started walking the other way.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" He yelled. I felt a strong hand clamp around my arm. No one has ever dared touch me. I looked into his eyes.

"Fuck off" I muttered, shaking my arm from his grasp. I continued walking away from him. All of a sudden, I felt his hand over my mouth.

"You're not going anywhere girl" He whispered in my ear as he dragged me away. I kicked and tried to scream and fought with all of my power. I wouldn't give up. He opened a door and pushed me inside, finally releasing me.

"What the hell!" I yelled, lunging for the door. Then something wrap around my ankle and pull me to the ground.

"Dang Jace, you got a good one" a girl's voice said to the blonde hared boy.

"Thanks Izzy, but she's a feisty one. You should watch out" Jace said, walking out of my viewing range. I groaned and pulled my hood farther over my head.

"Oh no you don't" Izzy said, grabbing my hood and pulling it back down, revealing my hair. Izzy and Jace gasped. I seized my millisecond of an opportunity. I jumped up and ran for the door. I opened it and ran outside. I was running as fast as I could.

"Hey! Stop!" Izzy yelled. I ran faster though I don't know how I did. In a matter of minutes, I reached my apartment. I opened up the door and ran inside. Once the door was closed and locked, I walked over to the couch and collapsed. I was utterly exhausted.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" My step-father screamed as he walked in the room.

"Out" I simply said. My step-father was a smelly jerk. I hated him and so did my mom, before she committed suicide.

"Out where?" He asked.

"Getting mugged" I said.

"Don't play with me kid, I could break you in an instant" he said. I stood up. I was at least half an inch taller than him. Even if I was only 5' 2".

"Try me" I said. He balled his fist and almost punched me. But easily avoided it. I then kneed him in the groin (it's my signature move) and as he was doubled over in pain, I punched him in the face. After he was on the ground, I ran into my room and grabbed a backpack. I grabbed all of my stuff and shoved it in. It would have been light if I hadn't packed my laptop. I still don't know how I convinced my step-dad, John, to buy it for me. I then walked out of my room; backpack on my shoulder and out the front door. To find a pack of angry vampires waiting for me.

"Oh come on!"

**Hey guys! I hope you like this one! I knew that since we finished Nikki Jordan, I thought I should start up Natalie Sanchez! I don't really know what the title should be yet, so review and help me!- D**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, I think I'm going to change the guy trying to kill Natalie to Valentine 'cause it seems weird for it not to be him.**

**Natalie POV**

"Oh come on!" I yelled. One of them stepped forward.

"I'm Simon" he said, holding out his hand.

"Hi Simon. I'm trying to run away from my abusive step-father" I said, ignoring his hand. I walked past him and through the crowd of very pale people.

"Your name is Natalie… right?" He asked. I stopped and turned around.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, very suspicious.

"I have my sources" he said.

"Yes, well your inner sources will spill if you don't tell me _how you know my name_" I said. The vampires around me hissed and backed into the shadows. I looked at the sunrise.

"Gotta go!" I said, running away from the vampires. I ran onto the already busy streets of Manhattan. I whistled.

"TAXI!" I screamed. Almost instantly, a yellow cab pulled up in front of me. I opened the door to the backseat.

"How much for the closest subway station?" I asked. The driver turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but the high warlock of Brooklyn did _not_ hop into a smelly old cab to be asked to take you to the nearest subway station! We are going to Brooklyn to meet up with Alec, Clary, Jace and Isabelle" He said. I remembered last night. Jace, Izzy. I had to get out of this cab.

"Sorry high warlock, but I am not going to meet up with that golden eyed maniac and his girlfriend with a whip again" I said.

"First of all, Izzy is not Jace's girlfriend, Clary is and she is my boyfriend's sister. Second of all, Jace thought you were a demon and he kills demons for a living" the man said. Then, he snapped and the boy, Jace, was sitting next to me.

"Magnus! What are you doing?" Jace yelled at him.

"I thought you two should make up" he said. I groaned. Jace looked at me. It was probably the first time he noticed me.

"Who are you anyways?" He asked.

"My name is Natalie, and you are the guy WHO TRIED TO FREAKING KILL ME LAST NIGHT!" I screamed. I turned away from him and opened the cab door. I hopped outside and ran towards the nearest subway station. I ran down the steps, not caring about being careful. I tripped and fell. My head hit a couple of stairs, but nothing that could knock me out.

"Are you okay?" I heard a boy ask. I realized that I closed my eyes. I saw Simon standing over me.

"Fine, now get away from me" I muttered, standing up. I felt my head. It was sticky with blood.

"What? Are you gonna kill me for my blood now?" I asked Simon, who looked like he was in pain.

"No. I'm having empathy for you. Now come on, we have to at least get your wound cleaned up" Simon said, offering me a hand. I pushed it away and walked away from him.

"There she is!" Jace yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh shit" I said. I started running for the nearest subway car. I barely made it. I sat down on a seat. My breath was coming out ragged and uneven.

"Thank…god" I panted. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the seat. I don't know how, I don't know when but I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace POV**

The reason this girl was so important was because she wasn't human…or demon…or angel. She was something else. Something…important. A spark that needs to be ignited to see the whole show.

"There she is!" I yelled. When I first saw her, I thought she was a demon. But she was timid, scared, and shy and is a hell of a runner. No demon would run from a fight. So when Magnus brought me into the cab with her, I figured out she wasn't human. At the moment, I was trying to catch her so I can figure out what is up with her! But she's more stubborn than Clary. After Natalie had hopped in the subway car, I knew we wouldn't be able to find her unless we knew where she was going. I pulled out my sensor and scanned the area. Nothing. I went outside and scanned for something in the train. Major demon activity.

"Shit" I said, putting my sensor away and pulling out my phone. I texted Clary telling her what had happened. I ran back to the cab and Magnus drove me back to his apartment where we were meeting.

"How did she get away from you?" Clary yelled. I shrugged.

"I put a speed rune on you!" Izzy complained.

"Look. She's in the subway which has high demon activity, I'm pretty sure she's in trouble" I said. Clary grabbed her _sethe_ and stood next to me. Izzy groaned and wrapped her whip around her wrist. She also walked over and stood next to me.

"I think I'm going to stay here with Alec" Magnus said. I shrugged and headed for the door with Clary and Izzy following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natalie POV**

I woke up on a floor, a very cold floor. A man with snow white hair and eyes black pools of terror was standing over me. I instantly knew he had murdered many people. I tried move, but I was being restrained by two gigantic and terrifying creatures. They were swirling black mists of…well…blackness.

"Agramon. Do what you do best" he said. His voice was almost sounded like someone screeching their nails across a blackboard. But, it was silky smooth at the same time. He stepped to the side, revealing a form that was similar to my restraints, but larger and mistier. It started changing shapes to many things. It finally landed on something. It was me. But different somehow. I figured it out; it was me but… evil. The other me looked exactly like me. Brown eyes, blonde hair, but I also realized how beautiful she was. Her hair was wavy and not frizzy, her brown eyes twinkling and no pimple on my neck.

"I'm better than you and you know it" she said.

"Were the same person. Yeah, your hair isn't frizzy and the pimple on my neck is gone-wait, there it is" I lied. The other me instantly became self-conscious. I realized that my restraint things had let me go. I stood up and faced her.

"You can't be better than the real me. I'm not afraid of you or anything" I said. She smiled, and then changed again.

"You're not afraid of anything?" The white haired man asked. I realized he was standing very close. I took a step back and nodded.

"Well. Killing you will be harder than I thought" he said.

"Or just more bloody, but I like her father. She's feisty" a boy with black hair and black eyes like his father said. He was somewhat cute, except for his evil and terrifying eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you" I said. The man with white hair laughed.

"Don't worry Jonathan. She's just bait for the Shadowhunters. I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Valentine Morgenstein and this is my son, Jonathan" Valentine said. Jonathan grabbed my hand and kissed it, like you see in the movies. Once he released my hand, I wiped his spit off on my jeans.

"Well. She isn't very lady-like. But she is gorgeous" Jonathan said. I grew angry. I never let any boy anywhere near me, much less kiss my hand and call me gorgeous. I slapped Jonathan on the face.

"How dare you" I whispered to him, "Say something so _revolting_ about me"

"You think that me calling you gorgeous is revolting? You've clearly never been loved" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan. Enough" Valentine said harshly to Jonathan. He fell silent but he still gave me an evil grin.

"Miss. All I need to know is your name" Valentine said. I had a feeling I shouldn't tell him my real name. I remember something my mother said. _Names are power. If they know your real name, they will have power over you_ is what she told me the night she died.

"My name is Sophie" I lied. Valentine smiled.

"Well _Sophie_, do you mind telling me your last name as well?" He asked.

"My last name is Marquez. Sophie Marquez" I lied. I hoped that he believed me. Jonathan laughed and walked up to me. I tried to back away, but my back hit the door.

"Oh shit" I muttered. Jonathan was very close. I could feel his breath on my neck as I turned my head away from him.

"Don't resist. I know you can feel me" He whispered. I closed my eyes. I felt his hand push my hair behind my cheek. I had to fight with all my strength not to whimper or plead for him to stop.

"Don't worry Sophie, all you have to do is _sleep_" he whispered. For a moment, I felt the tug of exhaustion pull me down. Then I remembered my name isn't Sophie.

"You don't have any power over me. I can do what I want" I said, opening my eyes and looking at a shocked Jonathan.

"Father, she lied about her name" Jonathan said stupidly to Valentine. I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh! I'm not going to tell you anything" I spat. Then, quicker than anything I've ever seen, Jonathan was close to me and grabbed my neck. He squeezed.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me" He threatened.

"I don't really have much to live for" I choked. Jonathan made a sound that was sort of like a growl and then let go of me. I gasped for air.

"You really need to work on your anger issues dude" I said. Jonathan glared at me.

"Oh boy" I muttered right before he knocked me out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon POV**

I had seen the whole thing. I had followed her onto the subway with my vampire speed and saw her get kidnapped by Valentine and Jonathan. I followed them to Valentine's penthouse. I saw the way Jonathan looked at her. It was vile and cruel. But Valentine looked like he just wanted to kill her and be over with it. I had to either save her, or tell Jace and Clary where she was. I ran to the Magnus's apartment.

"I know where she is" I said when Jace opened the door. He looked astonished that I was there.

"Simon! I haven't seen you for months!" Clary said once she saw me. Jace was still standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"Nice to see you two" I said, shoving past Jace and into Magnus's apartment.

"Valentine has her" I said. Clary groaned.

"Ah come on! Why is Valentine always freaking involved?" Izzy yelled.

"Because he's the bad guy and were the good guys" I said. It seemed Jace had came out of his trance.

"_Were_ the good guys. You're a bloodsucking little leech" Jace spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Really guys! Now!" Clary said, breaking us apart.

"Where is Valentine?" Clary asked me.

"He's in the penthouse suite at the Marriot Marquis" I said.

"Okay. We have to go now. He's never in the same place for a long time" Clary said, grabbing her _sethe_. Izzy grabbed her whip.

"Were ready" I said. Clary nodded and led us out the door. I just hoped Natalie wouldn't try to kill us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Natalie POV**

I woke up (again) in a bed. It was fluffy yet firm. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck as I sat up. I looked around me. To my right was a mess of covers, but to my left was Jonathan standing by the bed.

"Were you watching me?" I yelled, pulling the covers up to my chest. He smiled and sat down on my bed.

"Yes actually" he said.

"You disgust me" I spat, scooting away from him. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Don't tempt me" He said, still smiling.

"What do you want with me? I know you don't want to kill me because if you did, I'd be dead already" I said, pulling my hand away from him. He stopped smiling. But he wasn't looking at me. I turned around and saw Simon on the window.

"Simon!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. Jonathan jumped out off of the bed as well.

"STAND BACK!" Simon yelled, his voice muffled from the glass. I took a few steps back, oblivious to Jonathan. Simon started kicking the glass.

"Don't bother. It's been enforced with demon strength. It's practically unbreakable" Jonathan said. Simon stopped for a moment and flashed Jonathan a bright white smile. He gave it one more powerful kick and the glass shattered.

"Unbreakable, huh?" I said as I was running over to Simon.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we have to get out of here. I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was just scared. I usually don't trust people… at all" I admitted. I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Back off vampire. She's mine" Jonathan said from behind us.

"I'm not an object, and I'm not ever going to even touch you, much less date you, ever again" I spat. Jonathan just laughed.

"Don't worry. You won't have a choice once my father takes care of things" Jonathan said. Simon put his arm around my shoulder. The gesture was unfamiliar, so I tensed up. Simon felt it and put his arm down.

"Don't worry, just take my hand and close your eyes" Simon whispered to me. I took his hand. But when I closed my eyes, I felt a source of radiant power. It felt small at first, and then it got larger and larger until it felt like it obscured my entire body. I heard Jonathan gasp. I opened my eyes. It seemed like I could see energy and feelings and emotions. I looked at Jonathan. He was exploding with colors, fear, surprise, and evil, all of those things. It was overwhelming to even look at him. I looked at Simon, who had nothing around him at all.

"Jonathan. I can see your emotions and I now know what you want. You and Valentine wish to harness my power to defeat your enemies and win this war. But I will not let that happen. I am independent and I would not even think of being under your power, or anyone's power" I said in a voice that was defiantly not my own.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Simon asked me. I looked at him. His brown eyes were so sweet and I couldn't take it any longer. I tried to push away my power and put in a little box for the next time I need it. I collapsed into Simon's arms.

"Man that takes it out of me" I said. Simon laughed and held me up. I felt so weak, it was embarrassing, especially in front of my captor/evil guy/guy who has a crush on me.

"JACE! CLARY! I GOT HER!" Simon screamed. I heard the front door bang open.

"Simon! Where are you?" A girl yelled from outside the room.

"In here Clary! I've got Natalie but Jonathan's here" Simon said, his eyes staring coldly at Jonathan. I groaned and rested my head on Simon's shoulder. I didn't dare close my eyes, in case of another episode. I saw Jace, a red-headed girl, and Izzy walk in the room.

"Simon, I'll take her" Jace said, leaving Jonathan to the girls.

"No. I'm staying with Simon. I trust him and him only" I said, squeezing onto Simon, which caused my head to spin.

"Whoa, steady Natalie. You need to go with Jace. He can protect you" Simon said. Everything started spinning and went blurry.

"Simon" I whispered. Jace scooped me up into his arms and ran outside. I felt my head hit the door frame. I cussed at Jace.

"Sorry" He muttered. I started to feel better. Jace stopped and opened a door. I heard the sweet sounds of New York. He set me down on my feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded and started to walk forward with Jace's help. We finally made it to a cab and drove down to Brooklyn.

"Sorry for trying to kill you" Jace said after a few minutes. I stayed silent.

"Well?" He said. I looked at him.

"'Well' what?" I asked. He groaned. I smirked at him and looked out the window. Brooklyn reminded me of my mom. She loved it down here. It was where I was born and raised, until my mom married John and then committed suicide leaving me with the abusive bastard. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away with my sleeve before Jace saw it. My mom was really the only person I loved and who loved me back. Sure, I've had some guys hit on me, but never fall in love with me. I just wish I knew what made her do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**S'up peoples! I've decided to revive this story thanks to I-ROX-U-SOX! Thank you!**

**Simon's POV**

Jonathan was standing across from me, glaring at me. He lunged. I easily avoided the attack and he flew out the open window. He hung there.

"Need some help?" I asked sarcastically. He growled and I stepped on his hand he screamed.

"Don't touch her again" I said, and walked away.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" He yelled.

"Yes I can" I said, not even looking at him. Once I made it back to Magnus's apartment, Natalie had been introduced to everyone and was having a cup of tea.

"Simon!" She cried, setting down her tea and running over to me. She smiled at me. God, she was so beautiful. Then frowned. She punched me in the gut.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. I chuckled.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Hand me over to a guy I barely know to fight a guy who kidnapped me and knocked me out _and_ hit on me!" She said. I laughed and walked back over to the table that Clary, Jace, Magnus and Alec were sitting at. Izzy was leaning against the back wall, avoiding my eyes contact. We broke up about three months ago. Don't worry. She broke up with me.

"Alright. We better get you somewhere safe, Valentine and Jonathan are probably looking for you" Clary said. Natalie nodded. Then looked around.

"Oh crap" She muttered.

"What?" Alec asked.

"I forgot my stupid backpack with everything that I have, which isn't very much, on either the subway, or with…them" She said.


End file.
